


Two Conversations

by phoenixjustice



Series: Conversations [2]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter is held captive by the company.</p><p>Many thoughts ran around Adam Monroe's head then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Conversations

"So...when did you know you...loved him? When did you realize it?"

"..." He was silent for a moment, pondering his answer. "...I think I knew that I loved him when I seen him underneath the sakura blossoms, betraying me and figuratively cutting my heart out."

Peter lets out a small noise, but Adam could hear still hear it; he had slightly better hearing than most people, due to his regenerative abilities.

"And you, Peter? When did you know you were in love with Nathan?"

"It...It's always seemed like I have. Ever since I was fifteen or sixteen, I would have these dreams and things and I...I've always known that it's wrong and mainstream society would condemn me for loving him more than a brother, but there is not another person out there who knows me like he does. We... _click_. There's this synchronicity between us that has always been there. Knowing what the other is thinking and feeling, all the little things as well as the big things. There is no way that I could not love him; I even remembering having hazy dreams about him when I had lost my memory in Ireland."

Adam had once thought that he and Hiro had shared the same kind of synchronicity, until he seen his carp kiss the 'princess' and ruined it all.

"Well, you may be condemned to begin with, but it is much different and much more lenient than places in the time and place I used to. There was much more condemning and the people there were tyrants; it's why I left there and went to Japan in the first place."

"So you knew you were...that way early on?"

"Gay you mean? Well, I still fancy some of the ladies; I've been married a couple of times before and obviously you like some girls too, otherwise leaving her behind wouldn't have hurt you as much. Oh, then there's that Caitlin girl too." said Adam, with a smirk on his face that he knew Peter couldn't see. He didn't have x-ray vision like Superman or anything. "And with the media becoming more and more open with gays and the like...It's a hell of a lot easier to be gay in this century isn't it?"

"...I suppose. But if and when I get out of here...I think I'll do things right and I'll wrap my arms around Nathan, consequences be damned. And you? If you ever see who you love?"

Many thoughts ran around Adam Monroe's head then:

-Everything you love I will lay to waste-

-You betrayed me-

-I loved you with everything I had and it still wasn't enough-

-I STILL love you-

-I hated you-

-I still want to hate you, but I can't, damn you-

-The virus will cleanse this world and I will be a Hero, for you-

"If I see him then I will make sure he sees me exactly as I truly am and I will show him just how much I care."

-The world will be given a second chance and I will be there to make sure that only the good people are left; with you by my side, carp, forever and always-

\---------------

 


End file.
